New United States (Moultonverse) (Operation Stabilization)
The New United States is the Re-Unification of all 49 United States after Operation Liberty & Justice that was formed by Jack Faren III on July 4,2107. The New United States is a conservative based unification and liberal ideology is highly frowned upon. Formation The New United States trace back to the Rebellious States of America that was formed in the 2030's, sharing most of the Same Ideologies Of Freedom, Liberty, & Justice without a Tyrannical Government that fought the "L"SA ("Liberal" States Army) until The Tyrannical Government was cleansed. The RSA would be brought to a meeting with their then leader Jack Faren III on Re-Unification Ideas in 2106. they then looked at the Constitution & made The New Constitution which was based on the Constitution of old. after the New Constitution was signed in June 2107, On July 4th, Jack Faren III publicly announced that The New United States was official and work on "Rehabilitation starts now". Jack would later elect Col.Carroll Walker as the 1st President of the New United States with Jack then leading a life Away from war & politics & he would be the first to do so in his family since Wayne Faren. New Constitution The New Constitution traces back to after the York War of 2053 when John Faren II had ideas for Amendments of a Newly-Unified United States. Fast Forward to 2106 & those ideas have been written down by his son Jack Faren III and they are as follows. "329 years ago our Founding fathers brought upon this Great Nation with 3 principles in mind, Liberty, Justice, & Freedom. it was a sad day when our great nation was taken over by the grasps of tyranny, we fought a long & hard conflict to take back our god-blessed nation. now it is once again great & unified and we will make sure it stays that way for generations to come. When our Founding Fathers brought upon this nation it was not anarchy due to basic principles that are to be followed & can not be changed. this rule was broken and now they need to be updated. this is how they have been updated. # Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances. # A well regulated Militia, being necessary to the security of a free State, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms with a rate of fire of 1-400 rpm shall not be infringed, however anything 410-900 rpm can be Banned/regulated by a State's Law & Governer. Anything that fires 910 rpm and up however is banned unless it is for use by a Class 3 Firearms owner. # No Soldier shall, in time of peace be quartered in any house, without the consent of the Owner, nor in time of war, but in a manner to be prescribed by law. # The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no Warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by Oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized. # In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the State and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the Assistance of Counsel for his defence. # No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the Militia, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offence to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation. # The enumeration in the Constitution, of certain rights, shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the people. # The Judicial power of the United States shall not be construed to extend to any suit in law or equity, commenced or prosecuted against one of the United States by Citizens of another State, or by Citizens or Subjects of any Foreign State. # The Electors shall meet in their respective states and vote by ballot for President and Vice-President, one of whom, at least, shall not be an inhabitant of the same state with themselves; they shall name in their ballots the person voted for as President, and in distinct ballots the person voted for as Vice-President, and they shall make distinct lists of all persons voted for as President, and of all persons voted for as Vice-President, and of the number of votes for each, which lists they shall sign and certify, and transmit sealed to the seat of the government of the United States, directed to the President of the Senate;-The President of the Senate shall, in the presence of the Senate and House of Representatives, open all the certificates and the votes shall then be counted;-The person having the greatest Number of votes for President, shall be the President, if such number be a majority of the whole number of Electors appointed; and if no person have such majority, then from the persons having the highest numbers not exceeding three on the list of those voted for as President, the House of Representatives shall choose immediately, by ballot, the President. But in choosing the President, the votes shall be taken by states, the representation from each state having one vote; a quorum for this purpose shall consist of a member or members from two-thirds of the states, and a majority of all the states shall be necessary to a choice. And if the House of Representatives shall not choose a President whenever the right of choice shall devolve upon them, before the fourth day of March next following, then the Vice-President shall act as President, as in the case of the death or other constitutional disability of the President-The person having the greatest number of votes as Vice-President, shall be the Vice-President, if such number be a majority of the whole number of Electors appointed, and if no person have a majority, then from the two highest numbers on the list, the Senate shall choose the Vice-President; a quorum for the purpose shall consist of two-thirds of the whole number of Senators, and a majority of the whole number shall be necessary to a choice. But no person constitutionally ineligible to the office of President shall be eligible to that of Vice-President of the United States. # All persons born or naturalized in the United States and subject to the jurisdiction thereof, are citizens of the United States and of the State wherein they reside. No State shall make or enforce any law which shall abridge the privileges or immunities of citizens of the United States; nor shall any State deprive any person of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor deny to any person within its jurisdiction the equal protection of the laws. # The validity of the public debt of the United States, authorized by law, including debts incurred for payment of pensions and bounties for services in suppressing insurrection or rebellion, shall not be questioned. But neither the United States nor any State shall assume or pay any debt or obligation incurred in aid of insurrection or rebellion against the United States, or any claim for the loss or emancipation of any slave; but all such debts, obligations and claims shall be held illegal and void. # The right of citizens of the United States to vote shall not be denied or abridged by the United States or by any State on account of race, color, sex, or previous condition of servitude. # The Senate of the United States shall be composed of two Senators from each State, elected by the people thereof, for six years; and each Senator shall have one vote. The electors in each State shall have the qualifications requisite for electors of the most numerous branch of the State legislatures. # No person shall be elected to the office of the President more than twice, and no person who has held the office of President, or acted as President, for more than two years of a term to which some other person was elected President shall be elected to the office of the President more than once. But this Article shall not apply to any person holding the office of President, when this Article was proposed by the Congress, and shall not prevent any person who may be holding the office of President, or acting as President, during the term within which this Article becomes operative from holding the office of President or acting as President during the remainder of such term. # The right of citizens of the United States, who are sixteen years of age or older, to vote shall not be denied or abridged by the United States or by any State on account of age. Military After the New United States was unified, The Rebellious Army would be renamed as the U.S Army & the Rebellious Air Force would be renamed the U.S Army Air Force. Weapon Ownership One thing John Faren II was highly fond of during his time as leader of the RSA was the right for a civilian to own a firearm. after The New United States was unified all weapon manufacturers were able to resume production of weapons with the right of also creating Fully-Auto Weapons for civilians as well. Gallery Category:Rebellious States Of America Category:United States of America Category:United States